


Sweetener

by bunnymauk



Series: Sweet Tea (Jester/Molly Coffee Shop AU) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Tails, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymauk/pseuds/bunnymauk
Summary: Jester is in a mood and can't wait for Molly to come home and give her some attention. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Sweet Tea (Jester/Molly Coffee Shop AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199426
Kudos: 20





	Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> So I've thought of a coffee shop AU for these two... and the first piece I write is smut from a while into the narrative aha. 
> 
> Ah well. I hope you enjoy it! It's just porn without plot but they're still cute dorks.

It had been one of those days where all Jester wanted was to be touched, to be  _ fucked _ . Mollymauk was at work, unable to assist - though he had responded to her suggestive texts with a winky face and a few promises that had done nothing to settle the aching in her loins. She had taken a shower as soon as she got home in the hopes that it would calm her down… but it had simply resulted in her lying naked and wet on the bed she shared with her lover, desperately trying to get off. 

Her toes curled as she pushed the small golden vibrator against her clit, teasing her breast in one hand as she bucked her hips against the little device. She gasped and rolled her hips against the bullet as it sent pulsations of pleasure through her. But it wasn’t quite enough. She abandoned her breast and brought her other hand to her opening, desperately fingering herself, thinking of Molly and his skillful touch. She moaned softly, the touching turning more and more fervent as she chased her climax - and it finally came, making her cry out loud and arch her back. Jester was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice the click of the door and the footsteps in the hallway. 

She lay breathless on the bed, tossing her vibrator on the bed beside her, her fingers still lazily rubbing against her entrance. After a moment, a small chuckle broke her out of her haze and she opened her eyes. Mollymauk was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, arms folded, watching her with a smirk and a raised brow. The low rumble emanating from his chest told her he liked what he saw. 

“Hello, darling,” he purred softly, voice like silk. Jester mewled quietly, the sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine. She squirmed desperately and reached wordlessly for Molly with one hand, cheeks flushing a deep blue. The purple skinned tiefling chuckled again. 

“Are you sure? You look like you’re having fun all by yourself,” he grinned, cocking his head to the side, tail flicking mischievously behind him. 

“Molly, please…” Jester pouted at him, brows knotting above her pleading eyes. He purred, pushing off of the doorframe and crossing over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. He made a little show of getting out of the garment, letting her take in his tattooed shoulders and toned torso with a smirk, before sinking down next to her.

Jester didn’t waste any time in wrapping her arms around his neck, her tail curling round his thigh as she kissed him hungrily, moaning against his lips. She heard Molly huff in amusement, before he deepened the kiss eagerly, nipping playfully at her lip with his fangs. Jester held him close against her, feeling the hardness of his still clothed cock against her thigh. She moaned again softly as his hand wandered over her feverish skin, gently caressing one of her breasts and teasing the sensitive nipple with a feather light touch. The touch sent tingles through her, making her hips roll.

Molly shifted his face to nuzzle at her cheek, kissing along her jaw as his hand slipped down her stomach and between her thighs. Jester gasped and squirmed as his nimble fingers gently rubbed against her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve. Mollymauk pulled back to smile at her, red eyes warm beneath half closed lids, watching her face closely as she reacted to the ministrations and relishing each sign of pleasure. 

“Does that feel good?” Molly asked quietly, his voice a warm purr. Jester nodded, moaning as the pads of his fingers caressed her clit. She dug her nails into his shoulder and heard him hiss lowly. He raised an eyebrow, the smile turning into a smirk. “I can’t hear you, Jes.”

“Y-yes,” Jester groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Her answer earned her another kiss on the lips that made her heart leap in her chest. She kissed him back hungrily. 

“Good girl,” he smiled when they broke apart. “But I know that’s not enough for you… you want more, don’t you?” 

“Mm…” she nodded fervently, gasping as she felt one of his long fingers lazily slide up and down her slick entrance. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Molly’s mouth hovered above her own, the warmth of his breath and the closeness tantalising. She looked up pleadingly into his red eyes, soft but lusty. His crooked smile betrayed how much he was enjoying the teasing - though she could feel his own impatience through his jeans. He cocked his head to the side. “My tongue? My cock? Both?” 

“Mmm… Molly…” Jester whined and wriggled, growing impatient with the teasing, though the pleasure coursing through her at his touch made her head foggy and words difficult. He, of course, knew this. Bastard. She moaned as he rubbed harder against her clit, smirk widening. “B-both. Please.”

“Both? My, you  _ are  _ greedy,” Molly let out a low pleased rumble that showed that he was more than willing to oblige her request. He leaned in for a kiss, withdrawing his hand and chuckling at the noise of complaint that escaped his lover’s lips. 

Planting a couple of loving kisses on her collarbone and breast as he drew back, he began relieving himself of his jeans. Unraveling her tail from his thigh, Jester lifted her head to watch him strip, gaze passing eagerly over his body, pausing on his erect cock. He grinned back as she licked her lips playfully at him, brushing past her sensitive nipple with the spade of his own tail. She gasped as he continued to tease her with it as he kicked his jeans to the floor and rummaged through their bedside table, sprawled a little ungracefully on the bed next to her. 

Jester gave him a cheeky slap on the butt with her own tail, the dull smacking sound making them both laugh. He flashed her a grin as he found what he was looking for, ripping open the packet with his sharp teeth and settling back on his knees to pull the condom back over his eagerly waiting cock. He groaned softly at the touch of his own hand, the sound in turn making Jester bite her lip. 

“Spread your legs for me, darling,” Mollymauk’s words were a gentle order, voice a little huskier now. Jester felt a blush rise on her face as she did as she was told, opening her legs wide enough for Molly’s horns to fit comfortably. His expression softened slightly as he looked at her, shifting to take his place between her legs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jes,” he muttered softly, kissing along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Jester relaxed into the pillows, closing her eyes arching her back slightly as his warm lips danced along her skin. She felt the slight scratch of his horn against her other thigh as his head moved and she spread her legs wider to let him move comfortably. 

Small moans escaped her lips as he continued his onslaught of kisses against her thighs - and soon she could feel his warm breath on her sensitive clit. She shuddered, then gasped as his long forked tongue gave a quick flick against the little nub, her hands reaching for him. One grasped his horn tightly, the fingers of the other tangling in his hair, pushing his head down towards her. She heard him chuckle, felt his breath and moaned as his tongue began to dance skillfully over her, lapping enthusiastically. 

Her hips squirmed in pleasure as Molly licked and probed, pushing past her folds with his sinful tongue and relishing in the moans and gasps that cascaded from Jester’s lips. She pushed his head further down, trying to force him deeper and Molly didn’t resist, groaning softly as Jester tugged on his hair. 

Jester writhed and wriggled, back arching and tail swishing frantically as Molly’s lips and tongue moved relentlessly. Her moans began to echo round the room and she was sure the neighbours would be able to hear her, thin as the walls were. Not that she cared, especially at the moment when everything was pleasure and heat. She felt the warmth build up in her core as her climax approached and she cried out as she came, bucking her hips up and pushing Molly’s head down. After a moment, she released him, suddenly realising that he might suffocate and he withdrew with a huff and a grin. He licked his lips. She panted and smiled back at him, her brain fuzzy and her body tingly. 

Molly shifted so that he was back on his knees between her thighs, running his hands down her sides gently - though even the soft touch was almost too much as the shockwaves of her climax still coursed through her. He waited a moment for her breathing to settle, before gripping her hip firmly with one hand and guiding himself into her with the other. They both groaned together, Molly closing his eyes as he pushed his way into the warm tight heat, Jester arching her back as his cock stretched her wider, filling her in the way she’d been dreaming of all day. 

“Ah, Molly… please...” she whimpered, gasping as he began to thrust, his movements firm and hard, pushing deeper inside with each moment. One of his hands stayed at her hip, the other reaching up to cup her breast, thumb swiping over her nipple each time he pushed back into her. 

She reached blindly for him and he obliged, leaning down so that she could pull him in for a kiss, their lips moving heatedly, peppered with little gasps and moans of pleasure. Their tails wrapped around each other, tangling up on the bed as the two tieflings moved together with Molly’s increasingly rough thrusts. Jester’s nails dug into Molly’s back and he hissed quietly, moving his head to her neck and giving her a tiny nip in response. She bucked against him, wrapping a leg around his hips, pulling him closer and deeper, both of them groaning loudly as his cock shifted further inside her. 

After a moment, he pulled back, giving her a wink as she made a noise of protest. He scrambled with a hand, the other digging into the warm flesh of Jester’s hip, until he found the small golden bullet she’d been using earlier. Jester spotted the flash of gold and purred loudly as she realised what was coming, watching Molly turn it on with one deft movement. He made a show of running his tongue over it before bringing it down to her clit, grinning as she moaned and wriggled. 

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” Molly let out a breathless laugh, shifting the little vibrator slightly so that he could feel it at the base of his cock. The vibrations went through him and he moaned loudly, tipping his head back, his jewellery jingling. His hips snapped forward and back, the movements growing more frantic as the tieflings filled the small bedroom with their groans. If the neighbours hadn’t heard Jester before, they would certainly be able to hear them now. 

Jester squirmed and writhed, fingers tangling in the bed sheets as the sensations overwhelmed her - Molly’s cock filling her so perfectly, brushing against her sweet spot from within and the vibrations making her crazy. She mewled, cheeks darkening as she panted and moaned, the sounds of Molly’s grunts and groans filling her ears and heightening the pleasure.    
  
“ _ Come on, baby _ ,” Molly said, slipping into Infernal without realising, voice a low guttural growl. “ _ So close… come on… _ ” 

“Fuck, Molly…” Jester whimpered, brain foggy and eyes clenched shut, limbs weak and heavy as each nerve tingled and her clit throbbed with pleasure. She let out a long tortured moan as she heard a click and felt the vibrations intensify, her head pushing back against the pillow as she fell over the edge, bucking her hips wildly against her lover’s. Distantly, she heard Molly moan as well, cracking open an eye to see his face frozen in euphoria before he sagged a little, panting and laughing breathlessly. 

She sighed as he pulled away, closing her eyes and shivering at the loss of contact and heat. She heard Mollymauk rustling around for a moment before she felt his weight next to her, his arms pulling her close to him. Resting her head against his chest, Jester sighed and trembled, feeling light and a little vulnerable in the afterglow, her body still sensitive and tingling. 

“Love you, Jes,” Molly kissed her hair gently, nuzzling her head between her horns, purring reassuringly as he pulled the covers up around them. 

She muttered something incoherent but affectionate and gave him a lazy kiss on his chest, before relaxing and listening to his heartbeat and his purrs. He stroked her back with the tips of his fingers, tracing patterns absentmindedly, his tail wrapping around hers. 

“I bought some treats home from work,” Molly said after a moment, yawning and stretching, pulling her closer. “If you’re hungry.” 

“Later,” she said quietly, nuzzling his warm skin with her nose. “I want to  _ schnuggle  _ first…”

“Choosing me over pastries?” Molly chuckled, shifting to kiss her forehead. “Wow, you  _ do  _ love me.”

Jester grinned and gave him a squeeze, purring happily in his arms. 


End file.
